OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) displays have been widely used for the display technology field. Currently, display products having high granularity and high resolution have become the main developing trend.
Referring to FIG. 1, an OLED display panel generally includes a plurality of scan lines 1, a plurality of data lines 2 crossing the plurality of scan lines 1, and a plurality of sub-pixels 3 arranged in a matrix, wherein, each of the sub-pixels 3 is connected with one scan line I and one data line 2 respectively. The principle for driving a display panel is: in a scanning period, a scanning signal is input to sub-pixels in the same row by one scan line, different data signals are input to corresponding sub-pixels by the plurality of data lines, and therefore the displaying of one row is achieved. Then the displaying of one frame of a picture may be implemented by repeating the above-mentioned steps.
The sub-pixels may be classified as red (R) sub-pixels, green (G) sub-pixels and blue (B) sub-pixels based on their emitting color, and three adjacent R sub-pixel, G sub-pixel, and B sub-pixel may form one pixel unit. A principle for implementing colorization display by the OLED display panel is: the sub-pixel emits light by an organic electroluminescence layer included therein, and a luminance of the organic electroluminescence layer for emitting light is related to a current, and thereafter amounts of the current of the three R, G, B sub-pixels may be controlled respectively, so that these three sub-pixels emit light of different luminance; and further since a size of each pixel unit is very small, the light emitted by the R, G, B three sub-pixels may be mixed visually, and therefore the color to be displayed by each pixel unit is formed.
As known from the principle for implementing colorization display by a IDLED display panel described above, in case that the size of the display panel remains constant, larger the number of the pixel units is, higher a resolution of the display panel is and better the displaying effect is. However, as known from the above-mentioned driving principle, an increasing of the number of pixel units leads inevitably to an increasing of the number of sub-pixels, and then the number of data lines for driving sub-pixels may also increase accordingly; and in this way, on the one hand, the resolution is improved, but on the other hand, an aperture ratio is reduced, and the aperture ratio is also an important factor affecting the displaying effect. The technical problem needed to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to improve the aperture ratio while improving the aperture ratio.